


Day 14: "I Didn't Mean It"

by SpiderShell



Series: FEBUWHUMP 2021: IronDad [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: "I Didn't Mean It", Bad Boy Peter Parker, FebuWhump2021, Gen, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Peter Has a Tantrum, Peter Parker is a Mess, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderShell/pseuds/SpiderShell
Summary: “Why do you even care?” Peter muttered under his breath.Tony’s eyes narrowed. “What did you just say?” he demanded, taking a step closer to Peter, who was backing further into the bathroom. “I care because you’re my responsibility.”Peter scoffed. “So, that’s all I am, then? A responsibility? Wow. You're just like your father."
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: FEBUWHUMP 2021: IronDad [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136318
Kudos: 88





	Day 14: "I Didn't Mean It"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually quite pleased with this one, so I hope you guys enjoy it!!
> 
> Shoutout to two of my sisters who helped me come up with the idea for this prompt. I love you girls! ❤❤❤

"So, Peter," Tony said in a dangerously casual tone, "would you like to tell me why you are getting ready to go to a party when your homework hasn't been done?"

Peter stuck his head around the doorway of the bathroom, where he was attempting to gel his hair flat. "I'll do it tomorrow, Tony. I promise!"

"Like you've been doing for the past few weeks?" Tony replied, hands on hips. At Peter's wide-eyed look of shock, he continued. "I'm not stupid. I got an email from your school today about how your homework has been growing sloppy and your grades are starting to slip. That’s not acceptable, Peter.”

“Why do you even care?” Peter muttered under his breath. 

Tony’s eyes narrowed. “What did you just say?” he demanded, taking a step closer to Peter, who was backing further into the bathroom. “I care because you’re my responsibility. I owe it to your aunt to look after you while she’s on her business trip.”

Peter scoffed. “So, that’s all I am, then? A responsibility? Wow.” He pushed past Tony and into his bedroom. Before he could slam the door, his mentor caught it and pushed it open. 

"You know that's not what I meant," Tony said, arms crossed. "Contrary to what you seem to believe, I actually care about you."

"Oh really?" Peter said, meeting his gaze, jaw tight. "What about after you took me to Germany? I never heard anything from you or Happy for two months. Is that you caring? You only ever want stuff from me. First you wanted Spider-Man and now you want to use my skills to fix your suits and do your work for you." He took a deep breath, voice wavering slightly, and looked at the floor. "I'm not good enough for you - I'm just a 'responsibility'. Wasn't that what your dad thought of you?"

Tony stiffened. "What the h-"

"You're just like him!" Peter suddenly screamed, interrupting him. "I'm never good enough! I hate you!"

As Tony stepped back, Peter reached forward and slammed the door shut, locking it immediately after. Angrily swiping at his nose, he grabbed his webshooters and opened the window, crawling out onto a ledge hundreds of feet above the ground. 

"Peter Benjamin Parker!" Tony yelled, pounding on the door. "You let me in this instant or I will get FRIDAY to force the door to unlock!"

Peter let go of the ledge seconds before the door opened and Tony rushed in, face red. But it was too late. Peter was gone.

* * *

Tony finally tracked Peter down. He found him sitting on top of a high-rise apartment, head in his arms, legs hanging off the edge.

The boy gave a jolt as the Iron Man suit landed on the roof with a _clang_. He swung his legs up and slowly stood up, staring at his feet.

"Pete," Tony began softly, once he exited his suit, his anger gone.

Peter looked up at him, eyes red and bloodshot. "I'm sorry!" he burst out. "I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean it."

"Hey, shhh, calm down," Tony said, taking a step closer. "I know you didn't. I forgive you."

"I should never have said those things! And you were right about everything. I knew that, and I was so annoyed with myself, but I took it out on you," Peter whimpered, scrubbing at his face with his hands. "I'm _sorry…_ "

Tony opened his arms and Peter fell into them gratefully. He burst into sobs, his body quaking as his mentor rubbed his back comfortingly. "It's okay," he murmured into Peter's hair. "It's okay."

After a little while, Peter pulled away and Tony gripped his shoulders. "Pete, I just wanted to say that what I did after Germany was wrong. There were a lot of things going on in my life but honestly, that's no excuse. I shouldn't have abandoned you like that." He sighed. "I'm sorry for that, and I promise I will never abandon you again. You're in my life and you're here to stay."

Peter smiled, wiping his eyes.

"But, of course, there will be consequences. Fathers and sons argue all the time; however, that doesn't mean you can get away with being sloppy in school and disrespecting me, alright? I'm going to take away your phone for two weeks, and you can't go out as Spider-Man until I see your grades improve."

"Sounds fair," Peter said, but he was trying hard not to grin at the implications Tony had said. He stepped forward to hug him again. "I love you, Mr. Stark," he murmured quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Love you guys, and see ya tomorrow!! ✌🤟


End file.
